Drawn To Life
by nadiac869
Summary: reposted from misc. TV shows. Kate has started writing a story but is surprised that it comes to life pulling her into the lives of the Jonas Brothers not sure what happens next Kate is thrust into a world of mystery, love & adventure. JONAS! Nick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm reloading this story, I got rid of it because I needed space but I will update and upload it when I have room which could take a while. This story will now be in Camp Rock archive because it seems a lot more popular than the misc. TV shows archive + its Jonas Brothers not JONAS or anything to do with the show.**

Chapter 1

Story.

Kate's P.O.V.

"I can't do this!" I yelled as I threw my pen down and stomped out of my room. I had never been a very good writer but when I started getting jealous of my best friend, who could write stories based on anything, anywhere, I decided to give it a go, I mean, it cant be that hard right? Wrong. You had to come up with ideas and right now, my mind is blank. If I couldn't get inspiration from my, normally, overactive imagination, I would have to find some myself somewhere else.

So now I'm at school, looking around, staring at everything while also getting weird looks from people going past me. I was listening to a band on my sisters iPod because mine broke this morning, I didn't know who the band was but they were pretty good and the lyrics of the song that, at first, I thought was about love, turned out to have a deeper meaning.

Got the news today,

Doctor said I had to stay,

A little bit longer and ill be fine.

When I thought it all been done,

When I thought it all been said,

A little bit longer and ill be fine.

But you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone,

And you don't know what its like to feel so low,

And every time you smile you laugh you glow,

You don't even know, know, know,

You don't even know.

All this time goes by,

Still no reason why,

A little bit longer and I'll be fine.

Waiting on a cure,

But none of them are sure,

A little bit longer and ill be fine.

But you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone,

And you don't know what its like to feel so low,

And every time you smile you laugh you glow,

You don't even know, know, know.

You don't even know, know, know.

You don't even know, know, know.

But you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone,

And you don't know what its like to feel so low,

And every time you smile you laugh you glow,

You don't even know, know, and know.

So I wait 'till kingdom come,

All the highs and lows and gone,

A little bit longer and ill be fine.

The song was called A Little Bit Longer and from a further check of my iPod, the band was called the Jonas Brothers, funny because the song sounded like one person singing and playing the piano, huh, brothers my ass.

That was when I got my idea, since I didn't know much about this band, that my sister must have been addicted to because that was the only music she had on her iPod besides some Fall Out Boy, I would research them and do a story on them, weird I know, I should do a band I know more about but I liked this band. Yeah that was it; I can do this after all. I stopped midway down the hall to my next class and was surprised when a bunch of people ran straight into me, glaring, before they turned around and walked away.

"Kate!" I heard my best friend, Maddy, yell as she ran up the hall to reach me, she didn't know that I was jealous of her however; she did know that I was trying to write a story.

"How's that story coming along?" she asked as she skidded to a stop in front of me.

"It's going great!" I said enthusiastically, surprising both of us, I mean yes, I was jealous but was rubbing it in a really good idea? Probably not but I did it anyway. "It's really good, the idea I have is perfect!"

"So you haven't actually started writing it?" she asked. I shied away from her, I hadn't I hadn't really thought of it that way, maybe actually writing it would be harder than coming up with the idea.

"No," I responded, "but if you came over and helped me research my concept, it would be easier to write," I added knowing somewhere along the way she said she liked the Jonas Brothers.

"Sure, I'd be…" the rest of her sentence was drowned out by the bell calling us to our first class.

"Ugh, yeah, gotta go, bye!" I said running off leaving Maddy there speechless.

**Later that night.**

Ugh, Maddy just left and was super excited about my idea, and yes, that's when I realised she was the worlds biggest Jonas fan, we only use a computer once and that was checking the boys twitter status and if they said anything interesting. Of course, Joe, the middle brother, was madly tweeting about his solo single that he released yesterday, so I listened to that only to realise how much I did actually like the music. Maddy told me that his ex, as of a couple of months ago, Ashley Greene, was the inspiration for the song coincidentally titled See No More. This was followed by an enormous lecture on purity rings and how Joe broke his promise with Ashley.

My notebook was open, page still blank, pen in hand and Jonas research and notes, that Maddy wrote for me, scattered around my room. That was when I wrote the line that changed my life.

"_Nick Jonas, the love of my fan life, talking and trying_

_to make conversation with me? NO WAY!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Beginning.

I had done very little on my story last night yet this morning; it felt like there was something different. My day was pretty normal, school with Maddy and then a supposable walk home alone. But as I walked out the school gates, there was a car parked right at the end of the path with the window rolled down.

"Kate, need a lift home?" the boy asked. I was dumbfounded as I walked slowly towards the car. Thoughts were rushing through my head at a million miles an hour. How did he know my name? How did he know where I went to school? This couldn't be good, I thought walking towards him realising exactly how perfect he was. Up until yesterday, I wouldn't have known who he was but today, he knows my name, where I go to school, hell, he probably knows where I live. I thought wildly to myself. This can't be good.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked casually getting into his truck after he motioned for me to do so. I was pretty confused as to how he knew me.

"Why do you seem so surprised that I'm here?" he asked motioning to the confused look on my face.

"Um, I don't know," I said playing dumb. How had he known me? I certainly haven't seen him before, I didn't know his name 'till yesterday. His curly brown hair got in the way of his intense chocolate brown eyes as he tried to read my expression. he just shrugged, told me to shut the door and he would take me home. Weird, I thought to myself as he smiled and took off down the road. I am really starting to develop a fan girl crush on this boy who I barely even knew. I could not allow this, I would not allow this. I knew Maddy would kill me if she ever finds out.

"So…" I began as he glanced at me through his hair, "does this happen often?" I questioned hinting at the lift he was giving me.

He looked at me surprised before answering, "I give you a lift to my house everyday since you only live across the street," he said, explaining it to me as I looked up at him in disbelief, "has happened for quite a while now," he continued slowly glancing at me and then looking at the road again.

"Huh," I exhaled the breath I didn't realise I was holding and let what he just said sink in. Had he always lived right across the road? It's not like I wouldn't have noticed someone as beautiful as Nick Jonas standing there all my life.

"Why do you seem like you are only just finding this out for the first time?" he asked worriedly.

"Um, because I am. I mean I have a good memory and I can only remember… Well… I cant remember any of this, I have been walking to and from school my whole life and that was always by myself," I stated in a jumble, "and, I only just started knowing who you were yesterday when my iPod broke…" I trailed off making sure to remind him to keep his eyes on the road so to not get us killed.

"So you only just know who I am?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Um, yeah," I nodded. He just sighed longingly out the window.

"So then you can't remember us dating?" he asked almost silently. My jaw dropped, I was stunned, speechless, no wonder I had developed feelings for this guy in such a short time.

He sighed sadly at the thought of me not remembering us dating. The car pulled over outside my house and I started walking towards it.

"Where are you going?" he called out to me, running over.

"Home, where else would I be going?" I said glaring at him.

Nick seemed really disappointed that I didn't know what I was doing; I guess this stuff happens if you get told five minutes earlier that an international pop star lives across the road from you and that he gives you a lift home every afternoon and better yet, that you're dating him! I wonder how this happened.

"If you're so unsure what you're doing, Kate, then I suggest you ask Joe and Kevin while I go call someone," Nick said a little harshly for his circumstances.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked him slightly worried about his tone.

"Joe and Kevin love you like a sister," he explained, "and you're kind of tutoring Joe at the moment, he's not that good at doing school work," he continued laughing lightly at Joe's complete stupidity. Well, I guess this is something I would do considering I'm the best at school work in my grade.

"Um, yeah, ok, I guess so," I stuttered still trying to find the words so as to not upset him in his current state of mind, "I mean, yeah, ok, if you put it like that."

His face lit up, "yay, I'm sure they will be happy, I'll join you as soon as I've made my phone call," he said slowly inching forward and grabbing my hand ushering me into his house where I was greeted my a loud squealing noise that sounded something like my name.

"KATE!" Kevin and Joe squealed as I walked in. I was astounded by the beauty of the house and didn't notice Kevin and Joe when they tackled me.

"OMG!" I yelled as I fell out the doorway, landing on Nick, "I'm so sorry," I said in a panic as I got up off Nick. He just glared at his brothers and marched off into another part of thee house.

"Haha guys, I get it, you love me, but can I please live to see tomorrow?" I exclaimed as they stopped suffocatingly hugging me.

"Hey Kate!" Joe said eagerly, "are you gonna help me with my homework now?" Joe asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure Joe," I said. Before I even finished my sentence, Joe was tugging me along through the house and into a very messy bedroom with a rather clean desk in the corner.

"Wow, Joe, you should really clean your room," I laughed and he just smirked before clearing some stuff out of the way so we could get through.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him, a smile still firmly plastered in my face.

"Same as yesterday," he frowned, he obviously didn't like what we were doing.

"You're gonna have to be more specific," I said as I sat down on a chair next to Joe.

"What? you don't remember what we did yesterday?" He asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Um, no, not really, I only found out I tutored you five minutes ago…" Joe stared at me disbelievingly.

"C'mon Kate you have been tutoring me almost all my school life," he said, "surly you have to remember something?" he asked pointing at the growing pile of old school books in the corner.

"Joe, I only found out who you and your brothers were yesterday and today, Nick showed up to give me a lift home and told me all this stuff about my life," I said absentmindedly, looking over things in his room as if they could hint at things that were happening in my life.

"Awesome! So you have no idea what you have done in your life up until now?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, but I remember what I did in my other life, I was really mad at my best friend Maddy and I was writing a story…" I stopped. My story! I thought, "Um sorry Joe I'll be back in a minute," I exclaimed excitedly as I got up and exited Joe's room only to realise I had no idea where I was going.

"Um Joe," I started as he stared up at me blankly, "front door…" I hinted as he got up silently and showed me to the door. "Thanks," I added as I started sprinting towards my house.

I went straight into my room and looked at my desk. My story was open but it looked a lot longer than the one paragraph I had written previously. I rushed straight over to the book only to read it and realise that everything that the guys had told me and everything that had happened to me today was all in the story. It was a miracle, no one was writing yet it was all there and I noticed that there was more. Maybe it's the rest of what I will do today? I thought randomly to myself. I picked it up and started to read it but it disappeared as I tried to read it. Weird, I thought, may as well get back to Joe, Kevin and Nick, I did leave pretty abruptly.

I walked back over to their house to find Joe standing in the doorway, exactly the same expression as before on his face.

"Hey Joe," I said calmly to him and when he didn't respond, "JOE!" I yelled waving my hands in front of his face; he blinked a couple of times and moaned.

"Ugh," he exclaimed as he covered his face from the afternoon sun.

"You just noticed?" I asked him, he just shrugged and walked back inside, sitting on the sofa and turning on the TV. Seeing Joe like this was making me concerned, I didn't know Joe that well but even for him, this behaviour didn't seem normal. That was when I heard a knock on the door, Kevin was in the room immediately and he opened the door.

"Hi, um, is Kate here?" she asked looking up at Kevin with a dumbfounded expression, "Um, sorry this must e the wrong house," she turned to walk away when I met up with Kevin at the door.

"Wait…" Kevin said looking at me and back to the girl. She turned around and I noticed her beautiful brown eyes and strait brown hair, then I realised who it was.

"Brianna?" I asked her stupidly.

"Kate?"

"OMG, why are you here I thought you were still in Brizzie?" I asked excitedly, pulling her in for a hug.

"Um, yeah, but we decided to take a trip over here and I knew you were here…" she trailed off unable to contain her excitement for seeing her old best friend.

I looked up at Kevin and he just nodded and closed the door as he walked away to see what Joe was doing. I started walking over to my house, Brianna in tow, as she looked up at me with excited eyes.

"You know them?" she asked me, unable to contain her excitement. I decided not to tell her and just go with the flow of things.

Yeah," I smiled up at her, she'd grown up since last time I saw her in 2005.

"You know, you're the luckiest person in the world?" she asked, my only response was to shrug and keep walking. "Where are we going?" she asked as I dragged her up the steps to the porch.

"Home," I responded easily.

"So, not only do you know them, you live across the road from them as well?" she asked laughing to herself, I joined in as I realised she was right, I was probably the luckiest girl in the world at the moment.

Kevin's P.O.V.

I just closed the door to give Kate some privacy, we know she originally came from Brisbane, Australia and she left a lot of her friends behind ever there and for one of them to show up here in L.A. at our front door is probably a big thing for her.

I sat down next to Joe who was just staring off into space.

"Sup bro," I said I said giving him a brotherly shove.

"Umm," he just stared at me in disbelief. "Kate's acting weird," Joe started.

"I bet she is," I added under my breath slowly reading the look on Joe's face. He was confused and he definitely wasn't the same person who, just a few minutes ago, was bounding joyfully at the thought of Kate. He obviously had a crush on her even though she's going out with Nick.

"What about me?" Nick asked hearing his name, woops, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud, he was coming down the stairs from one of his 'oh so important' phone calls.

"Um, Joe was just saying how Kate hasn't been acting like herself this afternoon," I answered truthfully.

"Yeah, what did she say to you?" Nick asked Joe as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Um, she said something about this being the first time she's met us and she said something about a story and then she just left," Joe said calming down a little bit. Nick was nodding in agreement and now I was the one just staring into space, I knew there was something different about her but I didn't think it was this serious and besides, is it even possible that she doesn't remember? I just hope she remembers soon or that this is just some prank she is trying to pull on us.

"What did she say to you on the ride home?" I asked Nick, breaking the silence that consumed us.

"Well," Nick began, "she said that she can't even remember me picking her up from school and that she can't remember anything about us living across the road from her, she couldn't even remember the routine we have had since the day she got here and," Nick stuttered for a few seconds, wiping away a tear that was threatening to break out. "She couldn't remember us ever going out," he said almost inaudibly, I couldn't help but to stand up and put my arm around his shoulders in a comforting way.

"She will remember," I said to my brothers, "we will make her remember," I said determinedly.

Kate's P.O.V.

After a deep, meaningful conversation with Brianna about what was going on at home, she stepped out back onto the front porch.

"I guess things have really changed after I left," I stated sadly, reminiscing on all the good times we used to have together.

"No, not really," Brianna commented, "only the fact that things were never really the same after you left and we all sort of, well, a lot, I guess, got into the Jonas Brothers. They are the inspiration for our old band but we sort of broke up when we realised it was you that we were missing," she said frowning at the memories of me leaving.

"So, I guess you wanna meet them?" I asked her casually as if I had known them for longer than I had currently.

We knocked on their door and Nick answered frowning slightly when he looked at me. What I said about not remembering had obviously had a bigger effect on him than it had on me and that was pretty big considering the reality of it all had just hit me earlier this afternoon.

"Hey," I said politely to Nick.

"Hey," he said, a small smile started to play on his lips.

"I just wanted to bring Brianna over to meet you all, she is a pretty big fan," I mentioned as Joe and Kevin walked up behind Nick, the look on their faces almost identical. Actually, so identical that it scared me to think they weren't twins.

"Hey," Brianna said shyly, stepping out from behind me.

"Hi Brianna, its great to meet you," Joe said pushing in front of Nick to shake Brianna's hand. "What are you doing here all the way from Australia?" he asked conversationally, a smile finally appearing on his face.

"I just came over for a vacation," she explained to Joe, "and I knew Kate lived in the area," she continued, the smile on Joe's face was now so big that if he didn't stop he was probably going to throw a laughing fit over nothing in particular. It was quite clear that he had a crush on her.

"Hey Brianna," Kevin said more than a little awkwardly because of the scene that had played out earlier. Just then, Joe randomly got up off his leaning spot on the wall and gave Brianna a hug out of the random, this must be his way of showing affection. I laughed at the thought and all eyes were instantly on me.

"Sorry, I apologised, "I knew you couldn't go without hugging her Joe," I said thinking about my earlier encounter with him. "I didn't think a hand shake was your style," I added and everyone laughed.

"I was a born and raised hugger, what else can I say?" he raised his hands defensively and another round of laughter echoed around the room.

As everyone got acquainted, me again apparently, I guess someone must have told Kevin what I said because he was shooting me worried looks all night, my mum came and knocked on the door if I wanted dinner or not. When she saw Brianna though, she said a quick hi and left muttering something about ordering pizza for us.

Brianna was laughing quite happily at something Joe was saying and I couldn't help but worry about Nick, I knew he was the 'serious' one but seriously, he barely laughed once and he looked like he was gonna be sick, I dragged him away from the others when the pizza arrived, saying something about setting the table and Nick's help, to get away without an argument, Brianna seemed to be really enjoying herself.

"Ok, Nick, spit it out," I said walking into an oversized kitchen.

"There's nothing to say," he said getting the plates.

"Nick, you were so bright and happy this afternoon when you picked me up, now you just look sick, and you haven't said anything all night," I exclaimed helping him with the table.

"Um, yeah I guess what you said about not remembering really got to me," he said trying to find the right words.

"Look, Nick, I still don't know how I got here exactly but things could go back to normal if you just help me out a little," that was all it took for his face to light up again, I guess I had it right in the book, he really does like me. I smiled at him and found him staring at me with a crooked smile on his lips and a glimmer of hope in his eyes. It was beautiful.

"Thank you," he whispered, I was taken aback, why was he thanking me exactly, I'm the one that messed everything up to begin with.

"So I guess in order to get back to the way things were, is to explain how they worked," I said, he nodded and placed his hand on his chin in a 'thinking' position.

"Well," he began, "you've lived here since 2005," I just held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't need to know my life story, that's still the same," I said I said maybe a little too harshly.

"Ok," he nodded, "well, we've been best friends since you came here, and me and you have been dating since last year," he looked up at me waiting to see my reaction, when I didn't do anything, he continued. "Joe and Kevin treat you like a sister and you're obviously helping Joe with his school. I take you home every afternoon; you haven't told anyone that you know us because we don't wanna get mobbed by fans or paparazzi. We have band practice most afternoons that you don't come over and when you do, we chill or me, Kev, and Joe teach you to play different instruments." I nodded slowly, remembering that I could play some piano, drums and guitar. "We used to go out on dates on the weekends or we go somewhere with Joe and Kevin, they are almost guaranteed to want to spend time with you," Nick looked up and smiled before continuing, "but it looks like we were right about you and other Australian girls in the song because Joe, and Kevin I think, seem to be falling pretty hard for Brianna," Nick laughed comparing Joe's utter blankness to him now around Brianna.

"Wait, you wrote Australia about me?" I asked him. He looked up, smiled and nodded. I couldn't contain my excitement instead, opting for hugging Nicholas.

"Whoa," he complained as I pretty much tackled him, "what's that for?" he asked me, laughing lightly.

"This," I said motioning to the hug, "is a big thank you for helping me and also for being so sweet," I smiled up at him but jumped back when someone entered the room.

"Whoa, I didn't know I was interrupting something," Kevin laughed as he grabbed the pizza's from the bench and putting them on the table muttering something about how slow we were being.

Next to enter was Joe and Brianna, hand in hand too, God they were quick. They were laughing at some joke when Joe spoke up, purposely not looking at me.

"Dinner ready guys?" he asked in a cheery tone. They walked over to the table and Joe pulled a chair out for Brianna, "milady," he joked and Brianna sat down acknowledging Joe's manners. Next t sit was Kevin but he was no where near as graceful as Joe, he just pulled a chair out and flung himself on it laughing along with everyone else, he was obviously enjoying himself, but he looked a bit pissed at Joe. I guess Bri's presence can do that to you.

Nick did the same thing as Joe pulling the chair out so that I could sit down, however, ours was a bit more awkward and the room was almost silent, mind Bri and Joe's laughter still echoing around the room, in anticipation to how I would react to Nick's gesture.

"Thank you," I said placing myself down gently on the seat with a small wink in Nick's direction.

"You're welcome," he responded seating himself and grabbing a slice of pizza from in front of him.

For gentlemen, they sure did eat messily. They were dropping a fair share of their pizza toppings on themselves, making the whole room burst into laughter. The tension between me and everyone else was pretty small as we were eating dinner but as soon as Brianna had to go, I wanted to leave but was held back by Nick whispering into my ear that they wanted to talk to me when Brianna left, making me pretty anxious.

"Kate…" Kevin started as we sat back down on the sofa, a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked innocently. I glanced over at Nick who was absentmindedly playing with his curls.

"What you said about not remembering…" Joe continued, the blank look making its way back onto his face.

"Were you joking or are you serious?" Kevin finished for Joe with a hopeful look on his face. But before I could answer, Nick looked up and whispered,

"She's serious," all the boys faces looked really disappointed, I must have been a huge part of their lives.

"But I will remember it," I said making a mental note to alter the book, writing in a part where I finally remember. "I will need your help though, Nick has already started explaining the basics to me," I said looking up at Nick with a smile. Kevin and Joe simply nodded and they started a really detailed explanation of my life so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Truth.

(5 days later)

Today is the last day of school for the term and walking with Maddy all day made me realise that this is still the same life except now, I am best friends with the Jonas Brothers and instead of my afterschool routine with Maddy, it was replaces with one that included Kevin, Joe and Nick. Monday night, I got a big detailed description of my life so far and today, things were going to be the same as they, apparently, were. I asked the boys for some days to consider things and to make things work I have decided to try going back to the way things were. Tomorrow will be my first date with Nick because we decided that to get back to doing 'normal' things, everything will have to the exact same as before.

"Earth to Kate?" Maddy was saying, waving her hands in my face. We had stopped in the doorway of our next class and apparently Maddy was asking me a question.

"So can I come over this avo or what?" she asked me.

"This avo? No… Can't," I said still in a daze.

"C'mon," she said tugging me to our bench in the biology lab, "you've been a wall all day," she commented, "it's not like you just met the Jonas Brothers," she continued, when I didn't respond, "you only found out who they were, like, yesterday."

I looked up at her alarmed, so it's not just me that can't remember. I better not push the subject because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the boys.

"Haha, yeah, because that would be stupid," I said giving a small laugh. She instantly dropped the subject when the teacher walked in announcing that they were going to be doing a pop-quiz.

The rest of the day was boring as usual, what else could you expect from school? On the way out with Maddy, I noticed Nick's car in the same spot as the other day, unfortunately Maddy noticed as well.

"Whoa, who's that?" she asked, I couldn't well her, as much as ii wanted too, and so I just shrugged.

"My ride," I said as I started walking towards Nick.

"Wait, Kate!" she called to me so I turned around.

"What? I really have to go; I have a lot of… Catching up, to do," I said hurriedly.

"Can I have a lift?" she asked, I really didn't want to rude to her but it was that or her finding out and I don't think I could ever forgive myself, or them, if that happened.

"Um, no, sorry Maddy, I'm a bit late and I have heaps on this avo," I said, well, it was mostly the truth.

"Oh, ok then," she said dropping the subject and turning to walk away with a hut look on her face.

"What's up with Maddy?" Nick asked as I hopped into the car glimpsing Joe and Kevin in the back, trying to hide.

"BOO!" I said as I looked into the back seat. Kevin and Joe started screaming like a bunch of girls while me and Nick laughed and then covered our ears at the squeal Joe gave.

"Wow Joe, you scream louder and more like a girl than our girl fans do when they see us," Nick said laughing. I hadn't seen this side of Nick yet, the carefree side that laughs… A lot. So far, it has only been the serious side, it's nice to see him having fun for a change.

"Haha, yeah guys, didn't you realise that I was born female?" Joe laughed, his laughing seemed to ease the tension from earlier and I was glad for it. Nick pulled out of his space, not wanting to cause a riot with the cars behind us. I was so glad the windows on Nick's car were tinted extra dark, people were staring at the car, obviously it isn't soundproof, because Joe's scream was heard by the whole school, and even Maddy turned around to stare.

"So, what's planned for this afternoon?" I asked the boys, who had turned the radio on full blast, while attempting to sing along with Forget You. For teen pop idols, you would think they sang well in a car. Nope, actually I didn't think any of them knew the words to the song and all three of them were belting out random words that fit the tune of the song.

"What?" Nick almost had to yell so instead I turned the music down, receiving glares from Joe and Kevin.

"I said, what's planned for this afternoon? because I don't think I can listen to this for much longer," I added gesturing to Joe and Kevin in the back who were now silently rocking out to Willow Smith's, Whip My Hair, I laughed watching Joe whip his, almost non-existent, hair, threatening to hit his head on the back of Nick's seat.

"Um, whatever you wanna do is fine by us," Kevin finally answered.

"What? I like doing tis, its fun as!" Joe exclaimed proudly. The sudden song change gave us all the more reason to sit in the car a while longer since we got back five minutes ago.

"It was Saturday, when I got that call," Joe began making me realise this was See No More, Joe's most recent single. "Far away from feeling tall," Joe sang as Kevin joined in.

"I know, I know, I know what the truth is," Nick, Kevin and Joe sang together proudly through the verse and the pre chorus, me deciding to join in on the chorus.

"I don't wanna wait for you,

I don't wanna wake up, thinking, hopin,

That you gon get it right this time,

Cuz you know that your so cold,

And I don't wanna see no more.

I can't get away from you,

Its one of the reasons why,

That I just can't get you out of my mind,

And all I keep seeing is your picture,

Girl I don't wanna see no more, uh oh,"

This continued throughout the rest of the song, them singing the verses and me joining in on the chorus.

When the song finished and we had successfully gotten out of the car and into the house, where a beautiful golden dog came up and started licking me.

"Elvis," I laughed, but I looked up realising that I didn't know the name of the dog up until now. "Um guys…" I said looking from the dog to Nick and back too the dog again. I shrugged, deciding not to mention it instead I just walked into the kitchen. I noticed a girl sitting at the counter, stuffing her face with food.

"CONNIE!" I said running over to her. She stopped midway through a slice of pizza and smiled at me when Joe walked in.

""Connie, I thought we told you NOT to come in and eat our food while we were gone?" Connie shrugged, finishing her slice of pizza and getting up to hug me.

Connie was one of the boy's closest friends and she moved in across the road a couple of weeks ago and I got to know her really well.

"Hey Kate, Joe," she said wiping her mouth with her sleeve; she was still the same carefree girl from the day she moved in. Wow, my life hasn't changed that much after all, I thought smiling to myself. "I thought I told you not to call me honey!"

"But I didn't!"

"I don't care, I still have a problem with it," she said beginning to yell at him.

"We thought we heard Connie here," Kevin laughed walking into the room surveying the food that Connie had left on the bench.

"What actually did happen between you two?" I asked Connie, an angry expression still on her face.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened!" she spat out harshly, "someone, Joe, dumped me for that slut he calls a girl!" she yelled.

"Whoa, Connie, I know you don't like her but 'slut' might be pushing it a tiny bit far," Nick said stopping to assess the damage after Kevin, but only to walk on towards the fridge, grabbing a Diet Coke and then leaving again.

"It's never too far for that bitch, she ruined my life!" Connie yelled marching out after Nick.

"I'll take it that's a regular occurrence?" I asked, laughing awkwardly.

"Only when she sees Joe," Kevin said, slowly attempting to clean up the mess Connie had made. Meanwhile, Joe walked out in an attempt to calm Connie down, I laughed lightly watching Joe run after Connie through the window.

"Such a shame, they would be a great couple," I thought aloud. Kevin laughed and continued throwing out all the things Connie left. I walked out of the room and went to sit with Nick who was watching JONAS on TV.

"Don't you get tiered of seeing yourself on this show?" I asked Nick, he looked up in shock.

"Would you if you were in a TV show?" he retorted looking back at the TV. I laughed and watched the show with him laughing at Joe's failed attempts to get a girlfriend.

"It can't be that hard to find a girlfriend," I laughed. Nick looked up at me surprised.

"We look for girls who love us for who we are not what we are," Nick said.

"ALL your fans love you for who you are, Nick, and if they didn't, they went off to be Justin Bieber's fans instead," I made a face at Justin Bieber's name and Nick looked hurt, whoops I forgot that they are friends.

"Don't kill him," Nick laughed looking at my expression.

"I would if I could," I muttered, Nick laughed lightly and went back to watching his show.

When it finished, Nick had slowly inched closer to me on the sofa and Kevin smiled as he walked past to go find Joe who had been gone for a surprisingly long time.

Kevin ran back after walking in on Joe and Connie having a make out session. Wow, they solved that problem quickly! And we all thought Joe and Brianna had some sparks in the air, but, boy were we wrong! Joe and Connie were great together, even when they were fighting.

"So," Kevin started, breaking the silence in the room," Brianna was really nice, is she coming back anytime soon?" Kevin asked, I was wrong, Brianna had some sparks in the air but it wasn't with Joe, it was with Kevin. I smiled at the thought of Brianna going out with one of her idols.

"Um, she didn't say anything to me about coming back but if I ask her to, she definitely will," I added, Kevin smiled, I guess now I have to go find Brianna to tell her that Kevin is into her.

Me, Nick and Kevin continued watching TV until Joe got back and, boy, did he look happy.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked Joe smiling at him trying to contain my laughter, as were Kevin and Nick.

"Connie and I… Talked things out," Joe responded shyly.

"TALKED!" Kevin snorted making us all go into hysterics. Joe laughed along with us; I don't think he noticed Kevin walking in on them. That has got to be embarrassing for Joe. He stomped away to his bedroom to lie on his, almost non-existent, bed. Nick was in such a good mood that he jumped off the couch grabbing a notepad and started scribbling away with a pen, humming a tune to himself as he went.

This must be a common occurrence because once Kevin had got the gist of the songs tune; he went and grabbed a guitar, playing with some chords until he found the perfect one to begin with. When Kevin came up with a tune for the first verse, Nick stopped his work telling Kevin to change the chords slightly because they didn't match the lyrics of the song, ah Nick, always the perfectionist. I sighed causing Nick to pause and look up briefly before continuing with his work.

Kevin finished his guitar part just as Nick was putting the finishing touches on the lyrics. The boys left the room to go to their home music studio when I decided to go check up on Joe. Trudging through the rooms that had stuff scattered all over the floor, I finally found Joe, he was sitting on his bed listening to his iPod with his headphones in although I didn't know why because they weren't actually plugged in, silly Joe!

"So, Joe," I said making my way around the different items on the floor. This startled Joe and he leapt off the bed painfully landing on some of the things on the floor. He groaned in pain and when he looked down to what he landed on, he made an upset face leaning down to pick up the guitar hero mic that had fallen apart when he fell on it.

"I was wondering where this went," he laughed briefly before putting it on his bed to be collected on a later date.

"Did you want help cleaning your room Joe?" I asked him, because I REALLY wanted to be cleaning this mess on my last day of school before summer break, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Um, yeah, if you wouldn't mind," Joe replied looking around, "I think a clean might be a tiny bit overdue," he finished. I made a face at him.

"Tiny bit?" I asked him, he looked around once more and shrugged.

"Ok, your right, it is a LOT overdue."

"Better," I corrected him and began picking things up and throwing them away.

"Hey! What are you doing with that?" he asked me as I went to put a trophy away.

"Um, I was going to put it on the shelf, is there something wrong with that?" I asked, he sighed in relief.

"No, I just thought… Doesn't matter."

We continued to clean Joe's room having a great conversation about what lots of things were doing in his room. We laughed a lot and by the time we finished, we had over four bags of garbage.

"Wow Joe, if this was what you called 'a little bit' messy, I'd hate to see 'a lot' messy," Joe laughed and we walked downstairs to put the garbage in the bin when we were greeted with Kevin at the bottom of the stairs.

"What was all that laughing?" Kevin asked sternly looking at the rubbish. "You were cleaning Joe's room?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Kate helped me clean my room," Joe said excitedly.

"So we've been telling you to clean your room for months, no, years and Kate walks in and you, LAUGH! While cleaning it. What has this world come to?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't know Kevin," I laughed, "maybe Joe was abducted?"

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Joe said waving to us.

"Anyway… Nick and I have a new song for you guys to learn," Joe dropped his garbage bags and raced over to where Nick was, "you too Kate, Nick wrote you a part in the song, you have to learn it as well," Kevin added walking away.

"Wait, Kevin," I started, "how does Nick know I can sing, I'm pretty sure he's never heard me."

"He hasn't, I guess he knows ou well enough now to say that you're a good singer," Kevin said turning around slightly and motioning for me to follow him. "Is he right?" Kevin asked me quietly as we walked towards Nick and Joe.

"Yeah, I guess he is," I said walking in on Joe spazzing out at Nick because it's to first, kind of, happy song he has written since God knows when. When we walked in, Nick gave me and Kevin a sheet of lyrics to learn and walked away grabbing a guitar and playing the song over and over again in the corner so we could get used to the rhythm and tune.

I looked down at the lyric sheet and noticed that it was quite clearly labelled with out different parts and comments on how we can make it sound better. Kevin was right, the bridge of the song had my name scribbled in Nick's handwriting with the following added as a comment,

_"I have never heard you sing but I'm pretty sure you're great, _

_Anyway, I thought your voice on this track would make it extra _

_Special. 3"_

I couldn't stop smiling at the heart at the end and when I saw the lyrics to the song, I saw why he wanted me to sing it.

I'm feeling like a fool,

I shouldn't have done those things,

I'm begging you to take me back,

But I didn't wanna do this to you again.

The song was sweet and it was about making mistakes and I realised that it was pointed towards me, from Nick, and Connie from Joe. As soon as this realisation hit me, I started singing it along with the guitar and Joe and Kevin looked up at me with stunned expressions, even Nick's looked the same but somehow he was still playing.

"That bad?" I asked as I finished.

"Bad?" Kevin asked mimicking me.

"You're not bad," Joe said with his expression still stuck permanently on his face.

"You're bad," Nick said seriously, I looked up at him shocked but he continued, "You're bad, at being bad," he said, "you're absolutely amazing, I knew you were," he finished.

"He's right," Joe said looking up at me, "do you ever get tiered of being right?" Joe asked Nick.

"No, not really, actually it's quite the opposite," Nick laughed, the tension in the room easing slightly.

"Ok, so are we gonna actually learn this or just sit here looking flabbergasted?" I said looking at Kevin who in return shut his mouth and looked back over the lyrics of the song. Nick restarted the intro to the song and we sang almost perfect considering it was our first time through.

"Yesterday you walked into my life,

And I was so afraid.

But today I feel like it's the only way.

You had no choice but to leave,

And I couldn't let you go.

No-o-o! It didn't have to be that way.

Cause you're the only one that I can think about.

It's all my fault,

I fell for you again.

Every time you come around,

My heart won't let you go.

And this isn't where I'm supposed to be,

But I couldn't leave you alone.

No-o-o I couldn't let you go.

Today I'm such a fool,

The only way I can survive,

Is by letting you go.

It's not all that easy,

Telling someone its over,

But I've done it all before.

So why is it not over?

Cause you're the only one that I can think about.

It's all my fault,

I fell for you again.

Every time you come around,

My heart won't let you go.

And this isn't where I'm supposed to be,

But I couldn't leave you alone.

No-o-o I couldn't let you go.

I'm feeling like a fool,

I shouldn't have done those things,

I'm begging you to take me back,

But I didn't wanna do this to you again.

It's all my fault,

I fell for you again.

Every time you come around,

My heart won't let you go.

And this isn't where I'm supposed to be,

But I couldn't leave you alone.

No-o-o I couldn't let you go. (x2)"

"I think…" Kevin started but Nick cut him off.

"We just got the first song to yet another record; only this one will be featuring Kate Russel," Nick finished. Joe laughed before adding;

"We're gonna have to rename the band Jonas Brothers and Friend."

"What like Barney and Friends?" Kevin laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault its such a great show!" Joe retorted.

"Joe, I thought Barney and Friends was a show for kids five years and under not fifteen and over," I laughed along with them, Joe just giving everyone an annoyed look and getting back to memorising the lyrics to the song.

"Guys, I gotta go," I said looking at the time.

"What? Why?" Joe looked up at me confused.

"Well, firstly, I have to go contact some people," I said glancing at Kevin whose face lit up, "and I don't know about you guys but my stomach can't hold out much longer, dinner is long overdue considering it's eight already."

"What? Eight? Oh how time fly's when your having fun," Kevin said, he was disappointed to see me go but if I surprised him and brought Brianna over on Sunday, he would be extra happy, meanwhile I had some serious girl time to catch up on with Maddy.

That night after I had organised for Maddy to come over and chill tomorrow and I had organised Brianna and Connie for a triple date with the boys on Sunday, it would be a total surprise to Joe and Kevin but I texted Nick so that he was ok with it, he just replied that the look on Joe and Kevin's faces will be priceless so he couldn't pass up the offer, I got into bed feeling completely satisfied with my work today and fell asleep almost instantly, with a smile on my face, only dreaming of what Sunday would bring.


End file.
